Royal Rumble 2016
Summary Royal Rumble will be the 6th PPV for GWF and will be hosted by the RAW Brand. Pre Show The first of two matches to get the audience ready for the main show would be a grudge match between Roman Reigns and Doctor Tom and after Doctor Tom betrayed and assaulted Raw GM Joe Disney, could the GM get one up a measure of revenge against Doctor Tom and have Roman Reigns destroy him? The other match on the pre show would be Connor Rhodes taking on Jamie Lethal for the Money in the Bank Championship as Conner had yet to cash in his briefcase but could Connor Rhodes manage to keep a hold of his Money in the Bank opportunity or would Jamie Lethal finally be able to pick up a victory and in fact the biggest of his career and become Mr Money in the Bank? Main Show This huge event would kick off with unification of the GWF Hardcore Championship and the FWW Hardcore Championship as the GWF Hardcore Title would be defended by Shane McMahon and the FWW Hardcore Title defended by Shinsuke Nakamura but who would walk out with both championships and call them the undisputed Harcore Champion? Next on Royal Rumble would be for the GWF World Tag Team Titles as The World Wide Entertainers would get a shot against The Elite and could The WWE make a huge statement and become the new champions in a very short time of their debut or could The Elite get revenge after The WWE attacked them and remain the champions? Also on Royal Rumble would be for the United States Championship as Morgan Wolf would be defending against Drako Child and after the bitter rivalry these two have been in who would be able to get the victory and close out this rivalry and most importantly walk out United States Champion? Next on Royal Rumble it would be for the GWF World Heavyweight Championship as Danny Sixx would be defending his title in a triple threat match as he defended against No Way Jaiden and DM West but could Danny find a way to use The Darkness to his advantage and remain champion or would we crown a new champion in The Local Hero DM West or No Way Jaiden? Finally it came to the main event, the 30 man over the top rope battle royal better known as The Royal Rumble but who would win and with the announcement of some surprise entrants not signed to GWF but if one of them did they would get a contract, how would this reflect the match and who in the end was the final man in the ring and heading to WrestleMania? Matches ; * Royal Rumble * Danny Sixx © v No Way Jaiden v DM Wes for the GWF Title * Morgan Wolf © v Drako Child for the US Title * Elite © v WWE for the GWF Tag Team title match * Shinsuke Nakamura © v Shane Mcmahon © Unification Hardcore Title Kick Off * Connor Rhodes v ??? * Doctor Tom v Roman Reigns Other on-screen talent See also *Event History *Night of Champions ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 8.30pm UK 18th September 2016 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.